


午夜、薄荷、便利店

by Ahcmik



Category: N.Flying (Band), 宰勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahcmik/pseuds/Ahcmik
Summary: 大学生便利店打工宰x年上雨夜神秘男子勋微凉的春雨初夜，午夜的薄荷香气，便利店的一场偶遇邂逅？
Relationships: Cha Hoon & Kim Jaehyun, Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun, 金宰铉/车勋
Kudos: 1





	午夜、薄荷、便利店

嘈杂的人群，闪烁的霓虹灯光，各种笑声欢呼和重低电音交织在一起，呆坐在卡座里的金宰铉此时心里只有一个念头：热闹是别人的，我什么也没有。

其实酒过三巡之后他就有点迷迷糊糊的失去理智了，不知过了多久的他刚从沙发上爬起来懒懒的看了眼手机，“阿西八都10:50了要迟到了！！！”  
他马上抓起外套，都顾不上和学长李承协寒暄告别，就转身直奔门口，谁知道刚一扭头就直接撞到一位薄荷色头发男人的怀里，男人手里的酒倾泻而出，浸透了白色的衬衫，冰块，薄荷也一并崩出划过金宰铉滚烫的脸颊掉落在地上，但此时金宰铉慌乱得什么也顾不上了，低头连续地说着几句对不起就头也不回的穿过跳舞的人群逃走了…

推开酒吧厚重的大门，初春的午夜还是有些凉，新鲜清爽的空气又重新进入到肺里，突然间金宰铉酒醒了一大半，来不及多呼吸几口就不得不奔跑起来，跑出了繁华的霓虹灯世界，感觉身边的灯光在一点点变得暗淡时，终于跑到了出租屋附近的便利店，“呼…呼…呼”他喘着粗气，看了眼手机“啊还好赶上了”，推门进入了便利店温暖的灯光里，换好制服和店长接好班后，微笑着挥着手目送店长离开，直到深夜淹没了店长那火龙果般耀眼的紫红色的头发时，他才瘫坐在收银台后面的椅子上。看了眼墙上的表，已经11：30了，唉慢慢长夜的工作才只刚过了十分钟，金宰铉心想，要不是为了攒钱买一个新鼓他才不会在大周六的晚上出来干这么无聊的工作呢，要放在平时这个时候一定是舒舒服服的躺在床上看喜欢的电影或者打游戏...唉

咔…咔…咔，墙上的指针不停歇的走着，哗-----的一下子，外面突然下起了午夜的倾盆大雨，唔…不记得天气预报有说今晚有雨啊，他心里懊恼着，滋…滋…滋，天花板上老化的灯管发出不满的抱怨，看着玻璃门外噼里啪啦的雨金宰铉心里有点发毛，因为他突然想起了小时候和姐姐看的恐怖片一般这种情况下肯定要有什么事情发生，他不禁咽了口唾沫，打了个冷颤，从收银台下拿出来紫色的小熊毛毯盖在身上，柔软温暖的细毛把他整个包裹在椅子上，顿时心里的安全感也增加了不少

…咔…咔…咔，指针已经过了午夜十二点，酒精又渐渐上来了，他的两只眼皮开始打架，雨还在下，灯还在叫，金宰铉的意识开始渐渐模糊掉，反正半夜没有什么人会来便利店的…我就…眯一小会儿…不会…被发现…的…

抱着这样的想法金宰铉歪着头安静的在椅子上睡着了……

咔咔咔…指针还在跳动着，不知道过了多久，突然不知道是因为冰冷的雨水滴落在金宰铉温热的脸上而惊醒，还是因为一阵沉重的推门声后被一睁眼就出现在自己眼前的这个穿着雨衣斗篷的男子惊吓到，只听金宰铉啊-—————-的一下子从椅子上弹起来，一边后退靠在墙边一边抱紧毛毯怯生生地问道：你………谁…啊？

“哎一古，上班时间偷懒睡觉可是要被罚的”男子所答非所问的说道

“啊？你…是来…惩罚我的吗？”酒还没醒的金宰铉稀里糊涂的问道

“噗”男子忍不住笑出了声，伸出带着稀奇古怪戒指的右手准备从怀里掏出什么

“啊西八他是抢劫犯吧？！？这是要掏枪了吗”此时金宰铉脑子一阵乱码

突然这时，便利店好死不死的停电跳闸了

本来就怕得要死的金宰铉这时就此彻底的失去了理智，一边带着哭腔胡言乱语“啊啊啊欧妈啊@？！啊阿西八…死神@&¥要…抢钱了啊啊啊”一边慌乱的从收银台后边跑出来准备冲向大门口，但是停电了他啥也看不见，刚出收银台就和男子撞了个满怀，他一下子扑在了男子的身上，对方脚下也一个没站稳，结果两人双双倒地…

“阿西八…”两个人同时低声叫道

…之后是死一般的漫长尴尬沉默，不知道因为什么谁都不敢先动。

最后还是电闪雷鸣打破了静默，ku cha-------一声，吓得天也怕地更怕的金宰铉身子一抖，脖子一缩，眼睛一闭，腿一抽，唔的一声情不自禁抱紧了身边的人，引得黑暗中的对方身体僵直一愣

“嗯？抢劫犯是薄荷味的？”渐渐地理智又重新回到金宰铉的脑子里

同时，滋…滋，便利店又恰好来电了

突然，温暖的灯光照在两个人身上，金宰铉缓缓的睁开眼睛，这时他才发现自己侧着脸贴在冰冷的地面上，离眼前的这位男子的距离，近的让他不由自主的屏住呼吸，生怕多喘一口气就会吹到对方的耳边，但他不知道这实际上已经晚了，只见自己一只胳膊绕过对方脖颈，手还搂在肩上，一只胳膊浸湿落在对方穿着黑色雨衣起伏不定的胸上，被对方胸前还没来得及抽离的右手上的戒指硌得肉疼，一只腿还夹在对方的两腿之间，大腿根甚至还能感受到对方的***……自己整个人的三分之二都压在了对方身上，他看着雨衣兜帽下微微张开的粉红色的嘴唇，和嘴角因为吃惊而若隐若现的小虎牙…

“FFFFFFFFFUCK!!!!!我到底在干什么啊！！”金宰铉心里正想着，脸也腾的一下红透了

“呃啊…嗯呃”支支吾吾地连忙从对方身上抽离自己的胳膊，俩人尴尬而又僵硬的从地上爬起来…  
虽然面对面站着，但是两人的头却别扭的扭向其他地方，金宰铉耳朵上红晕迟迟没有消退，对方的雨衣兜帽下也泛起阵阵粉红，两人的目光就像是同性的磁铁生硬又刻意的躲避着…

而这一次，是对方先打破了寂寞，只见对方一手掀开雨衣的兜帽露出耀眼的薄荷蓝绿色的头发，一手从怀里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的清单递给金宰铉

“啊…真是薄荷内”金宰铉心里想着一并接过清单，仔细一瞧才恍然大悟，本来迷糊的桃花眼一下子醒了，艹原来他是来给送货的啊啊啊，脸红的金宰铉这下子就像进了汗蒸房，他连忙低着头弯腰鞠了一连串的躬，说着“对不起对不起，我真的不知道您是来送货的，本来店长走之前说了来着但是…呃也不知道怎么回事我就给忘了，初次见面就做出这么失礼的事情，真的非常对不起…”刚想开口叫对方名字的金宰铉…突然迟疑停顿了一下，发现自己到现在为止压根就不知道对方的名字，还好机灵的他赶紧趁着低头的功夫，用目光扫视着还攥在自己手中的清单“…车…车勋xi？…”这人的名字好奇怪啊，金宰铉心想，但他还是嘴里一边念着一边抬起了头，突然，目光相遇，迷路的桃花眼一下子被薄荷发丝下隐藏的深邃而又凌厉的目光击中了，他又忍不住怯生生地小声地加了句“…hiong…？”

“噗…哈哈”显然车勋被眼前的这番景象笑到了，一瞬间原本凌厉的目光剑毕归鞘化作了午夜初雨中的一汪春水，“哈真有趣”他心想。

“嘿嘿...”金宰铉看到车勋露出虎牙地笑着，本来不知所措，现在自己也忍不住跟着傻笑着，笑够了突然定了定神，一脸真挚而又自信地说:“那现在我们来正式的认识一下吧，安扭哈塞哟”一边低头指着自己胸前的名牌一边说道，“我叫金宰铉，是这周新来的兼职生，很高兴认识你，送货的车勋hiong，以后还请你多多指教吧！”说完，弯下腰像小朋友一样伸出手等待着，车勋看他这么认真先是一愣然后又是一抹温柔的笑容扫过，皱了皱眉头，无奈的伸出手说“车勋...”刚想要说些什么却又欲言又止的样子说到“嗯，来送货的，很高兴认识你！”

“嗯嘿嘿...那赶快搬货吧...呃时间也不早了...”金宰铉扭头看了眼墙上的表，“...都2:17了，早搬完你也能早回家休息“唉大家都是给人打工的也真是都不容易呢，他心想。“诶你车在哪呢？要不我帮你一起搬吧！”

“额嗯...因为店门口没车位了，就停在了旁边小巷口那里，可是...”话还没听完，金宰铉扭头挽起袖子就大步上前走去，刚伸手触碰到便利店的玻璃门就听到身后传来很大一声“哎咦c！外面下着大雨你就这么出去???”

金宰铉停下一愣，尴尬的缓缓转头，看见身后的车勋一边招着停在半空中像猫爪一样的粉红色的手，一边伸长着白皙的脖颈，眉毛一高一低眼睛也瞪得圆圆的一脸迷惑地望着自己，金宰铉也只好满脸堆笑一字一句的问道“...是哦...或许...你还有其他...雨...具...啥的吗？”一边说着一边双手乱呼噜着自己的身上说“...呃...我可什么都没有”...

“嗯...这样吧，你先在店里等我，我有雨衣我先去货车上找找看”一边说着车勋一边重新戴起兜帽，把蓝绿色的薄荷发丝重新隐藏在了黑色之下，然后看着金宰铉直径走来

金宰铉也同样盯着车勋，他连忙点着头，刚张嘴想要道谢，但车勋已经从自己眼前擦身而过，推门踏进了午夜的暴雨之中，只在门后的空气中留下一抹薄荷的香气，金宰铉站在门口拼命努力嗅着，因为他从刚才就觉得这个味道既陌生又熟悉，它弥漫在潮湿的空气中好像又被冲淡了似有似无的糖果甜香，他闭着眼努力在大脑里回忆着有关这段气味的信息，但记忆中好像除了闪现几下刚刚认识的车勋那一头蓝绿色的头发就再也想不出其他什么了，不甘心的金宰铉忍不住懊恼的砸了咂嘴，但还是固执的没有放弃。

“呼...呼呼...呼”在暴雨中一路小跑回来的车勋，刚来到店门口，一抬头，就看到玻璃门后的金宰铉闭着眼站在那，伸着脖子鼓着脸还撇着嘴，像是没有得到糖果奖励的小朋友，又像是在家门口等待主人回家的大型金毛犬，车勋只觉得又可爱又搞笑，忍不住当场放声大笑，但又立马捂住了自己的嘴，因为他怕自己笑声太大连暴雨声都掩盖不住，而同时自己也因为忍笑整个身子在暴雨中抖个不停，车勋心想幸亏玻璃门后的金宰铉闭着眼，这个时候要是他一旦睁眼，他看到自己现在这番模样一定会立刻倒地笑到一蹶不起...车勋深深地吸了一口气，努力控制自己恢复到面无表情的模样，一把推门进入了便利店。

一阵推门声过后，薄荷香气混合着雨水的潮湿一股脑的又扑倒脸上，金宰铉一下子睁开眼，看到车勋一脸平静冷漠的进来，心想这个人怎么这么凶啊...咦长得好像网上的那个不爽猫诶...该死他不会是在生气吧？可明明是他自己主动去拿的啊...金宰铉有点委屈又有点紧张，忍不住吞了咽了下口水，想要开口缓和一下气氛但又不知道说什么好，一副欲言又止的样子愣在那。

侧身关好门的车勋一转头刚好看到金宰铉滑动的喉结，欲上欲下，和粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，欲张欲合，他先是一愣，然后心里又是一阵莫名狂喜，但看到这番景象感觉自己的表情很难不崩，于是，他又立刻转移视线，低下头先开口说道“嗯...我找了一下，呃...就只在副驾驶上发现了一把有点坏的伞”，他说完不好意思的伸手递给金宰铉一把伞

车勋黑色的雨衣袖子上充满剔透的雨水，手也是，湿乎乎的...而雨水被车勋的胳膊一甩真的很难再维持现状，骨碌碌骨碌碌地滚下来，冰冷的雨，一部分连接着彼此二人，一部分又落到金宰铉温热的皮肤上...

金宰铉接过沾着雨水的橘黄色旧伞，试着一下按下开关，果然有一股伞架折了，他先是小声地嘟囔着说:“唔也还好啦...没关系”然后扭头甩给车勋一个大大的微笑:）“先将就着用吧...”

于是，两人一个穿着黑色雨衣，一个举着橘色旧伞推门出了便利店，直走一拐就来到了附近旁边的小巷，拐角处赫然停着一辆白色的货车，车勋走上前打开车子后边的集装箱，里面整整齐齐的摆满了用纸箱装好了的酒

“操店长进这么多酒卖的完吗？？？这一晚上别睡觉了...光搬酒吧...”金宰铉心想，但他没好意思抱怨说出口，只是问了一句:“...这...一共有多少啊？”

“二十箱”车勋淡淡的回答道

淦本来只是想搭把手弥补一下之前摔倒的过错，现在反而把自己搭进去了，金宰铉顿了顿说:“要不我们一人一半吧，你十我十，这样还快点”

车勋歪了歪戴着兜帽的头说“嗯，好吧”

于是，金宰铉只好一边歪着头把伞夹在肩膀上一边搬着沉甸甸的玻璃瓶酒，偶尔看着箱子，干干净净的上面赫赫只有排英文字母写着：D.Romang ，心想这什么古怪的名字？酒名吗？看着就不好喝的样子...

就这样，没什么话讲，耳边都是雨声，两人默默搬酒，原本还是齐头并进，后来渐渐的一前一后，再后来就是差了好几个来回...

虽然，车勋也算是一米八的身高了，但是他的体力真的和身高不成正比...其实在刚搬完四五箱的时候他就已经不停地喘着粗气，有点走不动道儿了，他搬着箱子默默地跟在金宰铉的身后，他想不通金宰铉上半身明明还那么不方便地打着伞，为什么他还能走得这么快，他看着前面的他，虽然金宰铉打了伞，但是，他大部分的裤腿还是被暴雨打了个透，裤子粘在腿上反而勾勒出来了好看的肌肉曲线，挽起的裤脚下露出来的白皙的脚踝，不知怎么的还沾上了泥点，这下子轮廓分明的踝骨和筋显得更加引人注目了，裤子包裹在整个身上连屁股的弧线这下子也看的一清二楚了...  
哎咦，这个人到底会不会打伞呀？伞夹的位置不对，雨水不就要重新流到身上了吗？车勋想要帮他把伞扶正，但是自己也没有多余的手，就这样看着从伞尖落下的雨水先是染深了绿色的便利店制服又一点点浸透了里面白色的体恤，看着白色的体恤紧紧的贴着他的背，时不时又多出几分褶皱，隐隐约约又似乎能看清他哪块正在用力的肌肉线条，突然一阵凉爽的风夹杂着雨吹过，吹起了他绿色宽松的便利店制服马甲，也吹起了贴身白色的体恤，哦豁，是迷人的腰窝，是凹进去恰到好处的脊椎骨，是勾人的倒三角的背影...淦我到底都在看些什么呀车勋心想，可虽然心里这么想，但是他的目光并没有从金宰铉的身上移开，不知是被汗水还是雨水打湿的头发弯曲成恰到好处的弧度 安静的贴在他的后颈上，啊，他怎么连耳朵都这么可爱，嗯？原来脸上还有一颗痣呀...诱人的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，啊，又是这勾人的桃花眼...草草草草草他怎么回头了？车勋顿时感觉心中一颤，浑身一软，脚下一绊，手一松...

其实，从刚才开始金宰铉就一直觉得背后一热感觉有什么在盯着他，但直到他弯下腰侧身把纸箱放在便利店门口台阶时，他才用余光注意到这股灼烧来那兜帽刘海下面，毕竟车勋的大眼睛很难不让人引起注意，他刚想要扭头再仔细看清时，就感觉对方身子一软一个趔趄马上就要向前倒去，一下子，就像是电影里的慢镜头一样，车勋的眼睛瞬间瞪得更圆了，金宰铉也来不及多想，转身一个箭步就冲上去，两手托住箱底，一条腿向前抵去...

一瞬间，车勋就觉得眼前一晃，随之而来的失重感还未消逝，脸颊就被一股温热而又潮湿的东西撞了个结结实实...冰冷的雨水拍打在车勋的脸上，他发现自己竟然可以从浸湿的白T恤，和凸起的青筋肌肉之间的缝隙中，看到那把橘黄色的坏伞着静静躺在地上任由雨水的拍打，耳畔却只能听到从温暖深处传来的“咚...咚...咚”声，一时间他竟分不清是来自自己的胸膛还是对方的...缓了好久才反应过来，阿西巴我倒在人家胸上了...  
瞬间，车勋觉得脸边凸起的硬物是多么的尴尬，他缓缓地抬起头，带着对方温暖和潮湿的那半边脸也一下子被雨水滴落着冷却着，车勋望着金宰铉，看着眼前的下颚线从仰视变为平视竟然都是那么完美...汗水和雨水交织着在他的脸上流淌着...不管自己的目光怎么兜兜转转最终还是逃不过他桃花眼的深渊，两人视线相遇，车勋有点看不透对方到底在想什么，车勋只觉得自己好像突然找到了小的时候丢失的那块拼图，现在完完整整的拼贴在了心里，靠...这也太近了吧，就算隔着初春冰冷的雨，车勋也能感受到对方呼出来的热，车勋不知道今晚的自己到底是怎么了，本来平日里也称得上还算是理智的人，但是今晚...感觉大脑下班了，从今晚见到金宰铉的那一刻，一直都有一种从未有过的感觉在牵引着自己，然而现在，他只想靠近一点点...再靠近一点...车勋情不自禁地闭上了眼，此时，他希望对面迎接他的是人体36℃的体温，然而，现实却取而代之的只不过是落在唇上的那冰冷的雨

车勋无奈地抿了抿嘴，试图抹去那尴尬雨水的记忆，冰冷的风，清冽的雨，也降不下脸上的温热，只是徒劳，一股无名火突然涌上心头，他甚至不想看到金宰铉离去的背影，于是，车勋闭眼转身后才睁开眼，他直径向货车走去，他只想逃离今夜这场尴尬的雨，他也想不通自己在气什么，气今晚莫名其妙的雨？不是。气金宰铉？也不是。他气的还是自己罢了，气自己为什么会这么轻举妄动，为什么在对方也许只是一时兴起只是一时的模糊暧昧时就这么轻易的打开自己明明曾经已经隐藏好的心，算了吧，不值得，就当今晚只是一场梦吧，唉 可他到底为什么...悲伤与愤怒交织的思绪突然被打断，身后突然有一股力量锁住了自己的腰，让车勋不由得停在原地，耳畔传来一声轻轻的问候：

“今晚可以让我尝尝薄荷巧克力吗？“

车勋头一转，还未来得及回答

“唔...”

但嘴比声音快

迎面而来的炽热而温润的吻给了车勋一个鲜明的答案

雨水的潮湿、薄荷的清冽在口腔里不遗余力的交织着...混杂着，不给彼此留下一丝喘息的机会，舌尖的颗粒勾勒着彼此的轮廓，柔软而又细腻地交错着...摩擦着...不放过彼此每一处的缝隙...

“咚...咚...咚...”当对方柔软湿漉漉的脸颊倒在自己的胸上时，“咚...咚...咚...”当终年狗派的他下一秒开始打算养猫时，“咚...咚...咚”当心动的警报在整个身体里回荡时，金宰铉感觉自己这次真的跌落在薄荷陷阱里了。他第一次对一个男生产生这样的感情，这种感情他也说不上来是什么，就像是薯条和番茄酱，炸鸡和酒，小狗与小猫，一切都是那么顺理成章。可是这是才刚刚认识的人啊？难道这就是一见钟情？？感觉脑子已经跟不上心了怎么办...看着眼前的人缓缓地抬起头，被雨水打湿的薄荷色变深了，贴在他白皙的额头上，刘海上不知何时还沾染了被雨水打落的樱花花瓣，发帘下的双眼明明第一次见的时候还是那么凌厉冷漠咄咄逼人现在又圆得发亮胜过月光，他不会真的是猫妖幻化成人吧，这时，一阵风夹杂着雨吹过两人 完了，凑得真的好近，金宰铉感觉薄荷的味道愈发的浓郁上头，感觉自己每呼吸一下，自己的心跳就加速一倍简直要直逼光速

“咚咚咚...咚咚咚...咚咚咚...”

这时，金宰铉看着车勋闭上了眼睛，雨水从他湿漉漉的发丝滴落划过微微卷翘的睫毛，浸过粉嫩的嘴角

啪嗒，冰冷的滴落到金宰铉炽热发酸的手上

“咚...” 呃嗯...正在加速的心跳漏拍了

金宰铉死机的大脑艰难的运转着，努力的思考着...男孩子闭眼就是要...！！！！

午夜，初春骤雨打落的樱花倾了街前一地，口中的薄荷暴风雨仍未停歇

薄荷的后劲愈发的强劲，不知是沾了雨水的缘故还是什么唇舌间火辣的交错过后还夹杂着一丝微苦咸涩

一呼一吸间，车勋好不容易抽舌挤出一句话，问道:“呃...嗯...你刚才...嗯...为什么...嗯...走了...啊？”


End file.
